


Somnifère

by Dopt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En théorie, il devrait se reposer à l'infirmerie sur ordre du docteur. En pratique, il s'ennuie et n'arrive absolument pas à dormir. Mais heureusement, Will a plus d'un remède dans sa blouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnifère

Les ombres au plafond formaient de curieux dessins qui n’étaient pas sans rappeler à Nico les mouvement des nuages dans le ciel clair au dessus de la Méditerranée. Un de ces rares souvenirs d’enfance en famille, au bord de l’eau, loin des horreurs de la ville, des dangers apportés par ses origines divines ou de la souffrance habituelle liée à sa solitude. Un souvenir agréable, apaisant, parfait pour se détendre et somnoler. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas envie de dormir et qu’il s’ennuyait à rester là sans rien à faire.

L’infirmerie avait beau être devenue sa deuxième maison, il n’y était pas très à l’aise, surtout à ce moment de la journée, quand le soleil se couchait et que la nuit englobait lentement les bâtiments. Nico voulait se lever et rejoindre sa cabine, mais il craignait de subir encore les remontrances de Will s’il s’éclipsait avant l’heure.

A chaque fois qu’il revenait des Enfers, Will l’envoyait se reposer sous bonne garde. Le fils d'Apollon semblait incapable de comprendre que le temps passait différemment au royaume d’Hadès. Et quelques jours d’absence dans le monde des mortels ne représentaient que quelques heures dans la salle du trône des Enfers. Bon, peut-être plus que quelques heures, mais pas des jours entiers. Et puis, Nico avait un rôle à tenir pour conseiller son père et il devait être à la hauteur. Alors tant pis s’il se tenait à l’écart du camp, s’il n’avait pas une parfaite hygiène de vie et si son alimentation laissait à désirer. C’était pour la bonne cause. Mais bien sûr, Will ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

“Tu vas manger et te reposer, Nico, ordre du docteur.”

C’était toujours la même rengaine. Dès qu’il posait les yeux sur lui à son retour de monde souterrain, Will n’avait rien d’autre à lui dire. C’était un peu frustrant, mais d’un autre côté, Nico n’attendait pas vraiment plus. Il savait que le prétendu docteur tenait à lui, Will tenait à tous les Sangs-Mêlés, mais malgré tous ses séjours à l’infirmerie, Nico n’était pas tellement plus proche de lui que les autres.

En soupirant, il repoussa la couverture et pesta quand le drap se prit dans ses jambes. Le camp avait un micro-climat spécifique, alors quel besoin de le couvrir de la sorte ? Il ne risquait pas de prendre froid par cette chaleur ! D’ailleurs, rien que pour prouver son point, il se leva et se passa de l’eau sur les bras et la nuque. Puis il se sentit un peu idiot, planté là, tout mouillé, seul face à ce petit lavabo. Il allait se sécher les mains et sortir quand la porte s’ouvrit et révéla Will, tout en bermuda hawaïen et tongs qui lui apportait son dîner.

“Hé ! T’as l’air en meilleure forme après une bonne sieste ! Tiens, j’t’ai pris de quoi te remplumer un peu !”

Et sans attendre sa répondre, Will lui colla le plateau dans les mains avec un geste brusque.

Baissant les yeux sur son dîner, Nico ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

“Euh, t’espère quand même pas que je mange tout ça ?”

Will lui sourit et partit chercher un tabouret dans le bureau.

“Y a ma part aussi, petit malin, annonça-t-il tranquillement avant de tirer la tablette pour que Nico puisse s’installer à nouveau sur le lit. Allez, viens, j’ai faim !”

Toujours avec le même sourire tranquille, il tapota le matelas pour inviter le patient à s’asseoir et comme celui-ci rechignait, Will se releva et lui prit le plateau des mains.

“Je sais que t’es pas fan de la verdure, mais t’as besoin de vitamines, Nico, alors tu fais un effort et tu manges au moins un peu de soupe. J’ai été sympa, je t’ai épargné les légumes crus.”

Et une fois encore, il accompagna sa tirade d’un geste grandiloquent et se fourra trois bâtonnets de carotte dans la bouche.

“T’es un vrai lapin, Will, marmonna Nico en posant une fesse au bord du lit.”

La seule réponse qu’il obtint fut une oeillade surprise, suivie d’un haussement de sourcils exagéré. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter et en silence, Nico picora son dîner tandis que Will s’efforçait de lui faire la conversation entre deux bouchées. C’était toujours étrange d’être en compagnie d’un adolescent si joyeusement volubile et de ne pas en être irrité. Encore que Nico n’écoutait pas vraiment le verbiage de Will. Il se concentrait sur son bol en s’efforçant de paraître détaché à chaque fois que son compagnon posait les yeux sur lui.

Finalement, face au silence perpétuel de Nico, Will demanda :

“Ca t’ennuie que je sois là ?”

Il y avait comme une hésitation, un peu de contrariété et de déception aussi et après un bref coup d’oeil en direction de Will, Nico baissa à nouveau le nez et marmonna bêtement ses dénégations mais il était facile de voir qu’il n’arrivait pas à convaincre son compagnon. Repoussant son bol avec un soupir, Nico finit par lever les yeux vers Will et esquissa un vague sourire.

“Je m’ennuie. Et je ne suis plus un gamin, alors arrête de me traiter comme un gosse de six ans. 

\- Je ne te trainte pas com…”

-Et je vais bien aussi. C’est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas un sublime éphèbe au teint de pêche comme toi. D’un autre côté, on n’a pas exactement la même lignée au-dessus.”

Il aurait bien continué à lui expliquer que sa mère n’était pas grande, qu’il avait pris du poids et du muscle et qu’il n’avait jamais été un gros dormeur de toute façon mais le regard de Will lui coupa la parole.

“Quoi ?”

Avec un sourire un peu trop large, Will se pencha en avant et demanda :

“Tu trouves que je suis sublime ?”

Nico cilla, sans comprendre, puis la mortification le prit au ventre et il se fit violence pour ne pas disparaitre dans les ombres derrière le lit. Il devait la jouer tranquille pour ne pas se trahir. Alors avec une nonchalance feinte, il haussa les épaules et engouffra une pleine cuiller de flan, histoire de gagner un peu de temps.

Will continuait de le fixer et Nico finit par répondre :

“C’est bon, Will, t’as pas besoin de moi pour flatter ton égo, tu le sais très bien, tout le camp s’extasie sur les enfants d’Apollon.

-C’est pas l’avis des autres qui m’intéressent, là.”

La lueur espiègle dans ses yeux mit Nico mal à l’aise et il était sur le point de se braquer quand Will le surprit :

“Moi, je trouve que t’es très mignon, en fait. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Entre le charme méditerranéen et ton côté sombre, t’as un air de mauvais garçon assez irrésistible. Surtout qu’en fait, t’es adorable une fois qu’on passe au-delà du cynisme et des sarcasmes. Mais bon, d’un point de vue médical, je maintiens que tu devrais faire un effort pour ton mode de vie.”

Nico ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de réussir à articuler une phrase cohérente et il ne fut pas très sûr de ce qu’il répondit, à cause du bruit monstrueux qui faisait son coeur dans sa gorge. Mais Will continuait de sourire en grignotant ses légumes alors il tenta de lui aussi faire bonne figure. Puis faute de pouvoir tellement manger plus, il avoua d’une voix morne :

“J’ai du mal à m’endormir. Et si jamais j’y arrive, il y a les souvenirs, les cauchemars… je ne sais plus trop la différence parfois…”

La main de Will était chaude et tellement plus dorée que la sienne que c’en était troublant mais Nico ne chercha pas à retirer ses doigts. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans rien dire, puis Will hocha la tête avec détermination.

“J’ai ce qu’il te faut !”

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Will repoussa la tablette où reposait leur plateau repas et après un bref passage vers le lavado, il s’installa contre lui au bord du lit. Nico s’attendait à le voir lui sortir une potion quelconque mais à la place, Will l’allongea en travers du matelas et sans lui demander son avis, le serra contre lui en posant la tête sur son ventre. Nico protesta de manière incohérente et Will se mit à rire.

“C’est toi qui m’as dit de ne pas te traiter comme un gamin. Mais si tu préfères, je peux simplement de chanter une berceuse !”

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Nico opta pour le silence et il reprit sa contemplation des ombres au plafond avant de reporter les yeux sur le garçon à moitié sur lui. Le regard bleu de Will ne le quittait pas et Nico sentit les papillons de l’Enfer s’agiter dans son estomac.

“Repose-toi, dit-il calmement. Je ne bouge pas.”

Will serra les bras autour de ses hanches et malgré la chaleur de ce corps sur le sien, Nico n’eut pas tellement envie de se plaindre. D’ailleurs, il finit par s’endormir sans même penser à demander si c’était le traitement normal de l’insomnie ou s’il était privilégié.


End file.
